In making field installation of woven cables of the type having a plurality of elongated conductors which are bound by mutually interwoven filling and warp strands, it often becomes necessary to separate out certain of the conductors so that terminal connection may be made at certain terminal locations and so that different routing directions can be made. While it has been known to manufacture woven cables with different groups of conductors branches from a main truck section, it has not been practical to modify the arrangement of conductors when application is being made in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,903 discloses a method of separating conductor wire groups into branch outs by heat fusing the thermoplastic fill and warp filaments and the thermoplastic jacket of the conductor wires. However, such requires passing a heated knife between conductors which is not always a practical operation.